


Warmth

by Menecairiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menecairiel/pseuds/Menecairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold. The boys are shivering...so what is wrong with sharing body heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Sam shivered, pulling his jacket closer around him. He was trying to pretend the cold didn't bother him but it did. They had sought shelter...for what it was worth, it well...well...a shelter. An abandoned cabin somewhere. He put his hands under his armpits, breathing harder as he forced himself to stay still.

Dean looked over to him, looking to be pretty much in the same state, sighing as he looked over to the bed in the room. "That's it...this is stupid." he stood up and strode over to it, pulling the cover back on it. "I know we don't know who's been in it, but we're both freezing out there. And it can't be worse than some of the places we've been...or girls you've hounded...."

"Says you," Sam whispered and watched him. He nodded weakly and got his boots off before moving into the bed. "Freezing..."

Dean kicked his own off, moving to lie down in bed, letting out a long breath as he shifted up close to him to try and get some warmth. "We could make a fire.....tho'....last time you burnt that house down..."

Sam nodded weakly before pulling Dean close, holding him tightly. "Then...we share body heat," he whispered quietly. "It'll do, right?"

"Hell, Bobby would do right now," he laughed softly, pulling the cover up high up over them. He pressed his feet against him, trying to pinch some heat for them.

Sam shuddered, laughing softly before shaking his head. He watched Dean before removing his own socks, then undoing the shirt. "Skin against skin will heat more...and I think we're less hairy than Bobby..."

Dean laughed, reaching out to do Sam's for him, nodding, his body starting to relax with feeling a touch warmer already. "I suppose...you're pretty hot in your own way. You should be raking in the girls."

Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head as he held him close. "Says you, Dean...how did it go with that stripper anyway?"

He gave a half smile at that. "Oh you know...I turned it on, she came running..."

Sam nodded weakly, watching him brother. He deserved better. Of course...it was difficult to tell Dean that. That he deserved more than he was getting. "Yeah. Bet she did."

He held his eyes for a long moment under the cover before glancing down, sighing. "Who am I kidding? I told her my brother needed help and bolted."

Sam smiled gently as he touched his cheek, taking a breath. "Dean...don't you ever get tired of them?"

He met his eyes, holding them for a long time. "Yeah," he said quietly. "All the time. And it's stupid anyway, cos..." he stopped himself, shaking his head.

"Because what?" he asked gently, stroking his hair before hugging him, finally getting warmer.

"Well they're not gonna stick around," he said quietly. "I'm not gonna keep 'em around. None of them would be as...good as...you and me out there."

He watched him for a long moment, taking a breath. "No one would be as good as you, Dean," he said quietly, frowning.

He frowned, letting out a shaking breath as he looked down. "when you left....there was...girl after girl, but...it wasn't the same."

Sam watched him at the words, swallowing before leaning close, kissing his cheek. "I missed you."

He closed his eyes, tilting his face to his as he let out a shaking breath. "Really?"

He nodded as he watched him, swallowing. "I missed you, Dean...and I am sorry I left."

He searched his eyes in the dark, letting out a long breath, but no longer shivering. He touched his cheek, and then his jaw, feeling the familiar lines, caressing tenderly, with affection he wasn't good at saying out loud. The fingers trailed to his chest, feeling the strength of it.

He watched him, taking a breath as he leant close, holding his eyes. "Dean..." he watched him before leaning close, kissing him.

His breath caught in his throat at the unexpected act, but rather than pulling away, his body instinctively arched closer to him. His eyes closed as he opened his lips to him, his tongue gently sliding out to taste as he rubbed over his chest.

Sam closed his eyes as he kissed him, stroking over his hair. He had always loved Dean and maybe it was fucked up...but he had always felt best when he was close to him. And...he loved him. More than anyone.

He breathed harder as he kissed him with growing warmth and need for it, the hand sliding up over his neck and into his hair. "Where did that come from?" he whispered. 

"Always...been there, Dean," he swallowed as he watched him, breathing hard. "Never...connected with anyone like I connect with you."

He breathed harder as he kissed him with growing warmth and need for it, the hand sliding up over his neck and into his hair. "Where did that come from?" he whispered. 

"Always...been there, Dean," he swallowed as he watched him, breathing hard. "Never...connected with anyone like I connect with you."

He let out a shaking breath, searching his eyes before leaning to kiss him again, keeping his eyes open so he could watch him.

Sam moaned softly, kissing him back as he pressed closer, his body hot at the kiss...it felt good. He felt good...warm and strong, his Dean. His big brother.

He breathed hard against his lips, his hands running down over the strong body, feeling the lines and muscle and then his hips, his leg riding up between his.

Sam groaned as he grabbed him, holding him as he broke the kiss. "Dean..."

He moaned at the sound he'd got from him, breathing hard with heat and lust. He held his eyes, so he could see it...so he could see what he wanted.

He watched him with awe before stroking his cheek, smiling warmly. "I want you."

He nodded, breathing hard with it, his full lips dark from how firmly he'd kissed them. He pressed his body up tight to his, to feel it properly, groaning as he clutched him, enjoying it against him. "Want you too," he whispered.

Ge moaned as he watched him, breathing hard as he felt over Dean's chest, his eyes warm. "Good..."

He held his breath, watching him with awe and need and anticipation as he slowly pushed his hand down. He moaned out when it nudged the hardening cock, making him press his forehead to his.

Sam moaned as he felt him, watching him as he rubbed the cock through the jeans, breathing harder. "Dean..."

"Get them off," he moaned warmly, kissing his neck before biting at it, overcome by the heat.

He smiled and nodded, undoing the jeans and pushing them down with his underwear. "Fuck..." he whispered, closing his eyes as he wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking slowly.

He gasped out with it, his body jumping and cock throbbing as he reached to do the same firmly, his hand stroking, enjoying the heat of him.

He watched him with awe, breathing hard as he kissed him with pure need. "Please...please, Dean..."

He groaned, kissing him hard and deep, his hand moving on him with need, his body rubbing to his, needing him close and with him. "Know why I hated you talking about your girlfriends? Cos I hated the thought of their paws on you."

He laughed warmly, his eyes gentle as he kissed him hard. "Yeah? I was worried you'd catch something from those girls you were with...they weren't worthy."

He slid his hand lower, breathing hard, wanting to feel his balls as he moaned. "You've always been with me."

He moaned as he thrust into it, watching him with awe. "Dean...you've always been the one."

"And I've always wanted to feel this body," he breathed, kissing on his neck, his hand tightening on him as he moaned, his eyes closing.

He moaned as he thrust into it, his own hands stroking Dean harder and faster. "You have it. All of me..."

He gasped out, grabbing him desperately, kissing him hotly, sucking warmly on his tongue and lips. He came hard, groaning with the feeling, riding his body up against his, wanting him to have it.

He moaned as he thrust hard into the hand, coming at feeling Dean's seed on him. He gasped, kissing him back with need as he shivered with pleasure.

He kissed him warmly, moaning into his mouth as he gripped the side of his face, his hips rocking against him with need. "Sam...."

He smiled warmly, stroking over his body as he breathed hard. "Dean..." he kissed his jaw, tasting his skin and feeling the faint stubble.

"Warmer now?" he whispered, resting his head on his shoulder as he held him tight and close, catching his breath.

He nodded as he stroked over his back and buttocks. "A lot...thank you."

~~~~

Dean stirred, letting out a soft breath. He was warm and comfortable. He blinked with confusion, looking around....and he was next to his naked brother, covered in their seed. He let out a shaking breath, watching him with worry at the thought of what Sam's reaction might be when he woke up.

Sam moaned softly as he woke up, stretching before frowning. Without hesitation he pulled Dean close, snuggling, his leg moving between Dean's.

He moaned softly at the movement, his body moving against it of its own accord. He held him close, kissing his jaw. "Sam..."

He smiled as he kissed his jaw in return. "Dean..." he moaned, stroking his neck.

"You....feeling alright?" he asked quietly, rubbing up his back.

He smiled warmly, nodding as he met his eyes. "I do...don't you?" he asked with hope.

He nodded, smiling as he let out a long breath, looking more relaxed than he had in a long time. "Yeah," he whispered.

He moaned as he stroked over his chest, chuckling as he watched him. "You know...you're beautiful."

He searched his eyes, letting out a long breath. "I'm not," he whispered. "But you are."

He smiled and touched Dean's lips. "No. You are beautiful. I find you beautiful."

"Let's not fight over it," he chuckled, watching him with shining eyes as he touched his temple.

He watched him as he leant into the touch. "Okay..." he whispered softly.

He searched his face, letting out a long breath, his fingers playing over his tummy and bellybutton. "You okay with this?"

He moaned and nodded, watching him. "I know I shouldn't be...but yeah. I am. Life's too fucking short, Dean."

"And hey...our life is hardly normal, right?" he whispered, meeting his eyes. "All we've ever had is each other."

He nodded and leant close, kissing him deeply. "Us two against the universe."

"Always has been," he whispered, watching him with awe before catching the side of his face in his hand, kissing him deeply.

He moaned as he kissed him back, with need as he grabbed his hair. "Dean..."

He kissed down his throat and chest, sucking and biting on the way with a moan. "You taste of me...."

He smiled warmly, grabbing the short hair to hold him there. "I better...got your come all over me..."

He groaned at the words, breathing hard. "That makes you mine," he whispered, something he'd longed for. To have him all to himself, completely, all of him. He caught his nipple between his lips, sucking warmly and hungrily on it before biting gently.

Sam gasped out, closing his eyes as he rubbed Dean's scalp. "I'm yours," he whispered quietly. "Your Sammy."

He looked up to him, watching him with raw love as he touched his face, breathing hard. "It's all I've ever wanted," he admitted, tears in his eyes as he leant up to kiss him hard.

He kissed him back, holding him tightly as he stroked over his back. "It's yours. All yours, Dean. Could never love someone like I love you."

"I know it's selfish of me to love that, but I don't care," he whispered, watching him, kissing him deeply and tasting his tongue before ducking down to run his tongue down over the hot, firm body.

Sam let out a shaky breath, watching him with awe. He stroked over his cheek, feeling it. "How can you not see how beautiful you are?"

He tilted his head so he could look up at him, breathing hard. "Maybe because I'm always next to you."

"Well, you are beautiful," he whispered and stroked over his jaw, smiling warmly.

He smiled warmly, watching him easily as he kissed his hand and fingertips before sucking with need on his finger.

Sam smiled warmly, watching him with awe. "What do you want?"

~~~

Sam frowned as he listened to the music, finally sighing. "Dean? Can we put something else on?" he asked, reaching to stop the tape.

"Are you driving?" he replied easily, arching an eyebrow as he glanced over to him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Driver calls the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole...” he said, in his best impression of Dean.

"You're learning..." he smiled, shrugging as he looked out at the road. “That’s my boy..."

He chuckled as he watched him, taking in his profile. "Your boy, huh?"

He gave a small smile at that, taking a breath. "It's a...turn of phrase, you know..."

He chuckled as he watched him, reaching to stroke his arm. "I know."

He glanced to him, letting out a soft breath as he licked his lips. "How do you....feel today? About it..."

"I feel good. I know I shouldn't you know..." he looked down with a small smile. "Because really...it's incest. A bad one. But I love you. And I want you."

He let out an unsteady breath at that, resting his head in his hand. "We can't do anything simple..." he chuckled.

"We never do," he said and smiled as he watched him. "Want me to drive?"

"Nope," he said quickly, shaking his head firmly. "I'm not listening to your crap..."

He chuckled softly and took a breath. "What if I wanted to kiss you?"

His breath caught, making him laugh. "I wouldn't say no..."

He nodded and leant close, kissing him tenderly, closing his eyes.

He moaned warmly, having to pull the car over. He gripped the side of his face, kissing him firmly as he sucked warmly on his tongue.

He moaned as he kissed him deeply, reaching to stroke his hair as he tried to press closer.

He groaned with the feeling, his hand pushing up over his chest. "Still not picking the music...."

He smiled warmly as he watched him, leaning to kiss him again. "Fair enough..."

He searched his face before touching it, letting out a shaking breath. "You are too hot for it to be fair..."

He chuckled warmly, leaning into the touch. "You are so sexy, Dean...fucking sex on legs."

He moaned softly, breathing harder as he stroked up his side. "You think so?!

"I do," he nodded and reached to stroke over his tummy. "I just keep...wanting you."

He chuckled warmly, leaning into the touch. "You are so sexy, Dean...fucking sex on legs."

He moaned softly, breathing harder as he stroked up his side. "You think so?!

"I do," he nodded and reached to stroke over his tummy. "I just keep...wanting you."

He groaned softly, stretching with the feeling as he shivered. "You'll set me off...."

He smiled at that, stroking firmly. "How?" he asked softly, with a grin.

"You know how..." he laughed breathlessly, his writhing softly.

He smiled as he watched him, undoing Dean's jeans. "You are stunning..."

He breathed hard, watching him with dark and strangely serious eyes. "You like me?"

He nodded as he watched him, smiling. "I do, Dean...I like you. And all about you."

"You know more about me than anyone else," he whispered, reaching out to run his fingers through his hair.

He nodded as he watched him, his eyes dark with need. "And I love ever part."

"Every part?" he whispered, watching him with shining eyes.

He nodded and smiled warmly. Without a word he leant down, licking over the head of his cock before taking him into his mouth to suck on.

He gasped out, laughing with disbelief as he grabbed his hair and pushed up into it. "Fuck! Oh...fuck!"

He moaned as he took him deeper before moving his head slowly, taking his time to taste and caress.

He spread his thighs, breathing hard. Usually he'd close his eyes and tip his head back...but he was too good to watch. He gripped his hair tightly, watching with awe, breathing hard through the hot, pulsing pleasure.

He moaned as he swallowed, slowly, looking up at him as he took him into his throat, the size of him making him groan.

He cried out, sweat on his skin as he pushed up into it, unable to help it as he smiled with awe. "Yes! yes...yes..."

He swallowed, working his throat muscles around Dean as he closed his eyes with bliss, the sounds...well, they were beautiful.

He cried out, unable to hold it back as he came hard. He gripped his hair tight, watching him as he held him there to spill into the hot mouth.

He moaned as he swallowed the seed slowly, opening his eyes to watch him. He tasted good. Fuck. He tasted magnificent.

He watched him with wide eyes, breathing hard as he watched with a smile. "You've done that before..."

He met his eyes as he pulled back, nodding. "Yeah. I have...never tasted that good before."

He touched his face, breathing hard before leaning to kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth. "Not anymore," he whispered. "No one else’s now...."

He moaned as he stroked over his hair. "Just you, Dean. I promise..."

~~~

Sam sighed as he put the bags down, rolling his shoulders. "This seems a rather nice place," he said, looking at Dean...his eyes lingering.

Dean looked around, arching an eyebrow as he took a breath. "Nicer than our usual ones."

"It is," he said and smiled as he moved to the bed. "No magic fingers though."

"Oh...I don't know..." he said softly, watching him with meaning before looking down, chuckling softly at himself.

He grinned as he moved to him, reaching to touch his hand. "Ah...there is me."

"You had some pretty magic fingers last night," he whispered, meeting his eyes with a smile. "Where did you....when did you....?"

"College," he said and smiled gently, touching his hand. "I...there was a guy. He had a look of you...so...well. I learned the tricks."

"You never said," he whispered with awe, searching his eyes.

He watched him before shrugging. "Not the sort of thing we...say, is it?"

"I'd like to have known...who you loved..." he whispered, watching him as he moved to sit close, touching his face.

He watched him, leaning into the touch. "You," he said firmly. "I love you."

He let out a shaky breath at that, sitting close with him. "I'd do anything for you."

He smiled warmly, nodding as he watched him. "As I would for you...have you done this with a guy before?"

"You had some pretty magic fingers last night," he whispered, meeting his eyes with a smile. "Where did you....when did you....?"

"College," he said and smiled gently, touching his hand. "I...there was a guy. He had a look of you...so...well. I learned the tricks."

"You never said," he whispered with awe, searching his eyes.

 

He watched him before shrugging. "Not the sort of thing we...say, is it?"

"I'd like to have known...who you loved..." he whispered, watching him as he moved to sit close, touching his face.

He watched him, leaning into the touch. "You," he said firmly. "I love you."

He let out a shaky breath at that, sitting close with him. "I'd do anything  
for you."

He smiled warmly, nodding as he watched him. "As I would for you...have you done this with a guy before?"  
He hesitated, searching his eyes for a long moment before nodding gently. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Well...a bit anyway."

He watched him before stroking over his cheek. "Not all the way?" he asked gently.

He shook his head, taking a breath as he held his eyes. "Nah...didn't feel right. And the guys before...I always drunk, they were always strangers."

He watched him as he touched his chest. "I never went all the way either."

He watched him with surprise, searching his eyes. "You did a lot with your mouth though," he laughed softly.

He smiled warmly and nodded, touching his cheek. "Because that was all I wanted with them. Because...they weren't you..."

He leant into the hand, letting out a shaking breath. "I can't...stop the way I feel. About you. It...hurts so much when you're not there. I hate it. Feels like there's no point to anything."

He watched him before pulling Dean closer, kissing him. "Dean...not going anywhere, okay?"

He kissed him deeply, gripping the side of his face to keep him pulled close to him, his eyes closed as he frowned with near pain. "I think I've always wanted this," he admitted with a whisper. "I don't know why...or how..."

He smiled gently before kissing his neck, holding him close as he stroked over his back. "I have you. And I want you...and it is all that matters."

"Yeah....yeah, I think so too," he said quietly, stroking his throat.

He watched him before kissing him, taking his time as he gripped the back of his neck. "We're meant to be."

"Even as a kid, my life was you," he said quietly, holding his eyes, his hand rubbing hard down over his chest.

He watched him before shaking his head. "Dad shouldn't have done that to you."

"Gave me you, pretty cool I think," he whispered, holding his eyes.

He watched him before kissing him tenderly. "Yeah but you didn't need the guilt and emotional baggage he gave you."

"Neither did you," he said quietly, touching his face gently.

He watched him before kissing him tenderly, stroking over his hair. "Well...we will both deal, right? Together?"

"Like we've always done?" he whispered, nodding as he pressed his lips to his neck.

He nodded, moaning softly as he offered his neck. "Like we will always do, Dean."

He nibbled on it, his hands rubbing firmly over his chest, feeling him. "You should be treated right."

He moaned as he pulled him onto the bed, feeling over his body. "You will," he whispered and kissed him, taking his time as he felt over him.

He moaned warmly, his body moving against him easily as he pushed his jacket off, his hands tugging at his shirt. "Off..."

He smiled warmly, nodding as he started undressing, breathing harder. "Dean...want to see you naked."

"Then do it," he breathed hard, moving against him as he bit his throat softly.

Sam smiled as he undressed Dean, breathing hard. He pushed him down, feeling over his chest, his eyes shining. "I love how you look..."

"How do I look to you?" he whispered, grinning as he felt over the strong, tall body.

"Soft skin...muscled...the scars are beautiful; I remember most of them..." he smiled and licked over the tattoo meant to keep demons out. “Strong and sensual...your flat stomach, the way your waist is so narrow...those hips...that ass in those jeans...you look like a god to me."

He watched him with surprise and awe, letting out a long breath as he watched him, stroking over his cheek. "Wish I could do words like you."

He smiled warmly as he leant into it. "You...have a way with words too, you know."

"Yeah...son of a bitch..." he breathed against his lips with a smile.

He moaned as he watched him, getting him naked. "I love how you say that..."

He laughed softly, shaking his head as he kissed him deeply. "Slips out before I can stop it...."

He smiled and stroked over his hair, pressing close to him. "Just how you react..."

"I prefer how you react....to me..." he breathed, kissing down over his chest with a moan, licking to taste the skin.

He moaned as he arched his back, breathing harder. "You make me burn..."

He moved his head lower, breathing harder at the scent of him. He licked warmly on the hardening flesh, groaning at the taste of the hot skin.

He moaned as he watched him, breathing hard as he stroked over his hair. "Dean..."

"You want that?" he breathed, tilting his head so he could see him, his tongue dipping out to lap the head of the cock, to try and taste the liquid there.

He moaned as he watched him, breathing hard as he held his eyes. "I want you, Dean. Everything. I want to do everything."

He took the head into his mouth, sucking it firmly with a groan, pulling it down deeper on his tongue.

He moaned as he thrust slowly, breathing harder as he studied him. "Oh God...fuck...."

He moaned at the reaction, gripping his hips as he sucked firmly and hotly on the cock, moving tight lips on him to keep it hard.

He watched him with awe, stroking over his hair. "Dean...please...close..." he confessed, breathing hard.

He sucked harder, groaning around him as he slid his hand down to stroke his balls, caressing before squeezing firmly.

He cried out for him as he came hard, watching him with awe. "Dean!"

He moaned warmly, smiling as he moved up over him, kissing him deeply. "You taste so good...."

He watched him with awe, kissing him deeply. "Thank you...thank you, Dean..."

He stroked his body softly, smiling as he kissed his neck and jaw. "You were great," he breathed.

He chuckled and kissed him. "No...that was you...you made that happen..."

"I kind of like it," he laughed, watching him with a warm smile.

He smiled as he stroked his cheek before teasing his bottom lip with his tongue. "Sexy man..."

He smiled warmly, stroking his cheek fondly. "You like it," he whispered.

He nodded and smiled as he kissed him. "I love you."

~~~~

 

Sam smiled warmly as he watched Dean, his eyes shining. It was late...and yes, another motel meal. But he...liked this. Just...hearing him. Seeing him. His beautiful Dean.

Dean glanced up, catching him watching him. He lifted his eyebrows, watching with mild surprise. "What is it? I've got something on my face?"

"Nah..." he shook his head and smiled, watching him. "Just...studying you, Dean."

"Why? I'm next on your hunt list?" he asked, but with a smile as he took another bite.

He smiled warmly as he watched him, taking a breath. "Maybe...but not that sort of hunt."

"You better tell me what type," he smiled, watching him with a grin, holding his eyes.

"Dean..." he watched him before standing. He opened the bag and took out a bottle of oil, throwing it on the bed as he met his eyes, breathing hard.

He watched, understanding immediately. He let out a long breath, sitting back as he stretched warmly. "What do you want, Sam?"

He watched him for a long moment. "Whatever you want..."

He moved to him, taking his hand, sliding their fingers together. "Tell me..."

He watched him, swallowing as he met his eyes. "I want to feel you, Dean."

"Where?" he breathed, holding his eyes ruthlessly, his hand sliding hard up his chest.

He watched him, swallowing again as he let out a breath. "Inside of me, Dean."

He searched his eyes before nodding, kissing him hard and deep, his body pressing up against his as he gripped his hair.

He moaned as he kissed him, grabbing him just as hard as he breathed hard. "If you want it..."

"I want it...I want it, Sammy..." he pulled at his clothes, his lips sucking harshly at his neck, tasting him as he squeezed his hands over his body.

He moaned as he arched into his touches, undressing Dean with need. "I want you to have what is yours."

"What belongs to me?" he whispered, feeling over his body, breathing hard as he pushed him down onto the bed.

"My body," he said as he watched him, moaning as he spread his legs to have Dean closer.

"And it's all mine now," he breathed, sucking down over his chest with a warm moan.

He nodded as he watched him, moaning with pleasure as he stroked over his hair. "All yours, Dean...everything..."

He moved easily over him, kissing him hard and deep with need, moaning with the heat of it as his hand slid between them, rubbing over his cock eagerly.

He moaned as he thrust into the hand, watching his eyes. "You're so hot..."

"Says you...I can feel you burning," he whispered back, watching with need as he poured oil on his fingers and rubbed them over the tight opening.

He moaned as he watched him, feeling it with awe as he breathed harder. "Please...please, Dean..."

He watched his face as he pushed a finger inside, breathing hard with a moan at the feel. "Fuck that feels good...."

He moaned as he watched him, the sensation good although unfamiliar. He smiled warmly to him, kissing his jaw. "Fuck...weird but good..."

He bit his lip, watching him, thrusting the finger warmly back and forward before carefully easing another one in. "I know about something that makes it better...."

He smiled warmly, aching as he let out a soft breath. "Yeah?" he asked with awe.

"Yes..." he whispered, watching his face with curiosity, licking his lips as he curled the finger up in him.

He watched him with shock, his hands gripping him as he cried out. "Fuck! Dean!"

He smiled at the reaction, breathing harder with it. "Oh...oh fuck, do that again," he laughed, rubbing the spot he'd found.

He cried out again, throwing his head back. His cock throbbed and leaked with each rub, as if it was forced out. "Fuck! Dean...that's...oh fuck..."

He groaned, leaning down to lick up the liquid that escaped, moaning out with need as he rubbed warmly and firmly, enjoying every moment of it. "Fuck, you're beautiful...."

He moaned as he watched him, spreading his legs wider. "Now...want you now, Dean..."

He moaned, breathing hard, not needing to be asked twice with the way his cock was throbbing to feel more of him. He kissed him hard and deep with need, sucking on his tongue as he started to push his cock into the tight body.

Sam grabbed him, the pain and burn outweighed for how it felt...to feel Dean coming inside of him, claiming him. He moaned as he kissed him deeply, grabbing him hard as he arched.

"Got you...got you now..." he breathed hard against his lips, pushing in more, groaning with it as sweat ran on his skin with the pleasure and heat it brought.

He moaned as he kissed him, nodding as he breathed hard. "And yours...all yours...fuck, you feel so good..."

 

He got hold of him under his knees, forcing them back as high as they would go against his body before forcing them to spread wide apart and pinning them to the bed, so they forced his hips to tilt up to him. It let him get deeper, making him gasp sharply with the sensation.

Sam cried out with shock at how deep he got, sweat slick on his body as he reached to grip Dean's arms. He trembled, his eyes wide as he grasped for breath. "Dean!"

He took him harder, watching his face with need to see the pleasure on it, breathing hard. "Want it...."

He moaned as he arched, nodding as he breathed hard with it. He smiled, with bliss, at each harsh thrust. "Dean...Dean, I can feel you so deep..."

He gripped the side of his face, leaning over him to kiss him deeply. "I love it...I love you, Sam..." he breathed with need against his lips.

He moaned as he kissed him back with need, gripping his hair. "Love you...I love you...oh fuck...oh fuck!" he screamed out, coming hard as he trembled, so pinned down he couldn't move properly.

He watched him with awe and heat, breathing hard. He thrust firmly but slowed down through his pleasure. He stroked his body and face soothingly, almost as if tending and nursing him through it, whispering against his ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, stroking his chest and nipples, letting him catch his breath.

Sam moaned as he watched him with awe, breathing hard. He felt so sensitive. He stroked over Dean's neck, turning his head to kiss him, breathing hard. "Dean..."

"So hot..." he breathed, letting him catch some breath back before gripping hold of him. He pushed him over, onto his front, pushing his thighs up higher on the bed, leaving him exposed to him as he moved firmly over his body, pressing him down into the cover. He ran his tongue up the length of his back with a moan before biting warmly into the back of his neck, gripping his hair as he pushed back  
inside of him, groaning at how hot and swollen he was inside.

Sam cried out as he felt him, gripping the headboard as he breathed hard. His hair fell into his eyes but he didn't care...he pushed back on the cock with need, wanting to feel more of Dean. The fact he had turned him over somehow made heat spark through him and his cock was already half-hard, dripping onto the sheets under him as he moved his body. "Dean...oh, Dean..."  


"Love how hot you are...." he gasped against his ear, moving with need as he took the hot body, clutching it tight to ride it just how he wanted. His hand slid under him, over the sweaty and seed slick body, grabbing his cock and rubbing it in a firm grip, not caring how sensitive it would be as he tossed him off with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Sam's scream was dark with pleasure as he arched, smiling warmly at the edge of pain with the strokes, the way he touched him...the way he claimed him. "Fuck! Dean! Dean....it's too much..." he moaned, yet his body clearly didn't mind as he pushed back onto the cock.

"No...no, not too much...just right..." he breathed against his ear, losing himself to the dark desires in him, taking it out on the body he loved under him. He wanted to push him to the brink...wanted to make him scream for him. He bit back into his neck, keeping hold of it, his thrusts hard and deep, his hand tight with nails plucking at him and his other hand sliding to roll his balls in his  
palm.

Sam screamed out at the sensations, his eyes wide as he pushed into it. "Dean...Dean! Fuck! Dean!" he gasped, his eyes wide as he started twisting in his grip.

He let go with his teeth, breathing hard with need, pinning him well to get all he wanted from the hot body. "Do it...come with me...now..."

He closed his eyes with need, pushing back as much as he could, screaming out for Dean as he came hard. It hurt...it felt amazing too and he pushed back as much as he could, to feel Dean as deep as possible.

Dean came hard in the same moment, making him cry out as he clutched onto him desperately, riding the body through the intense heat and pleasure he'd not felt the like of before.

Sam gasped as he felt the seed, closing his eyes with bliss as he gripped the sheets, whimpering softly. It felt so hot...it felt so hot deep inside of him.

He moaned, biting the side of his neck as he started to calm, lying heavily on his back and holding him as he caught his breath.

He moaned as he reached back to stroke over his side, calming down as he smiled. "Dean...thank you..."

"No....no, thank you," he breathed with awe, watching him with mild surprise. "I...should I say sorry?"

He watched him before shaking his head, turning his face to watch him. "No...never," he whispered and squeezed his side.

He smiled at that, helping him onto his back before resting on him, kissing his neck warmly as he stroked up his side. "Needed you..." he admitted.

He smiled as he stroked over his back, kissing him as he wrapped his arms protectively around him. "I needed you too...and that was better than...I could ever imagine."

"Same," he breathed with a smile, kissing his nipple. "Never felt anything that good before...."

He moaned as he stroked over his hair before kissing his forehead. "You liked it?" he asked with hope. "I did...and fuck, when you turned me over..."

"You weren't....angry?" he whispered, touching his cheek as he met his eyes.

He watched him, leaning into the touch. "No...no, it felt...felt so good. You just commanded me."

"Couldn't help it...bitch..." he said, but with a grin, slapping his thigh.

He smiled warmly, watching him with awe. "Jerk..." he leant to kiss him, moaning as he sucked on his tongue.

He moaned warmly at the feeling, gripping him as he stroked up his sides and chest, letting him do it as his feet curled with the sensation.

He moaned as he stroked over his back, his tongue rubbing against Dean's before he explored his mouth...properly, taking his time.

He moaned with it, shivering as he took hold of the side of his face, his tongue rubbing back to him learning his mouth in the same way.

He moaned as he stroked over his ears, breaking the kiss to watch him, breathing hard. "Dean..."

He smiled warmly, stroking his chest firmly. "Thank you," he whispered gently. "You've...given me so much."

"So have you..." he whispered and stroked his neck, groaning softly. "I love this."

~~~

 

Sam breathed harder as he walked into the house, shining the flashlight. "Anything showing up, Dean?" he asked, frowning at the scent of decaying flowers.

He shook his head with a frown, glancing down at the meter before looking around. "Nothing...but it's not exactly cozy in here...."

He watched him for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah. Nothing like dead flowers..."

He sighed, shaking his head "Can't they ever haunt a nice, luxury hotel...?"

"No more Shining for you," he whispered as he met his eyes for a moment with humour. He looked around, taking a breath. "Local lore says a woman was killed here by her lover's wife..."

"Any evidence to show it true?" he asked quietly, glancing across to him even as moved forward.

"Local lore...death certificates...no graves," he said and looked at him. "However, the garden area has some tombstones."

"Then maybe we should just start digging and burning until it goes away?" he suggested with hope.

He nodded and took a breath, taking a step. The temperature dropped. "Dean?"

He looked down with a frown, the needle moving rapidly. "Get ready..." he breathed, lifting the shotgun as he looked around.

He nodded and lifted his own shotgun. The smell of roses grew and he looked around, his eyes widening as he saw the ghost. It was a female, period dress...but there was something wrong with her face, with the way she moved. As if every bone had been broken.

"That don't look right for some pissed off wife..." Dean frowned, shaking his head as he breathed hard.

"Nope..." Sam said and raised the shotgun. "More like a very pissed off dead girlfriend."

"Yeah...but how she end up looking like that!" Dean frowned, taking a breath.

"My guess? Wife..." he whispered and took a breath. The ghost watched them before moving, her body twitching with each step.

"Okay...you can keep the hell back...we only want to help you..." Dean tried, although not convinced...it wasn't often a ghost was self-aware enough to want help.

She twisted her head and sneered before suddenly rushing towards them. Sam cried out and fired, the salt making her vanish. "Fuck!"

Dean jumped as well, breathing hard as he shook his head. "I'll take that as a no thanks...right, I'm burning corpses..."

Sam nodded and started walking, quickly...so quickly he didn't see the floorboards rotting away and the moment his weight hit it the whole thing snapped. He cried out as he fell, groaning as he hit the basement, his air knocked out of him.

"Sam?" Dean ran to the hole....kneeling down, shining the torch through the dank atmosphere. "Sam! You alright?"

He groaned as he looked up at him, blinking. "Yeah..." he whispered and shivered. "It's cold, Dean."

"I'm coming down!" he said firmly, getting the torch between his teeth and moving to lower himself through the hole.

"No!" Sam shook his head as he pushed himself up. "Use the fucking stairway!"

Dean frowned at that, breathing hard. "You're such an old woman!" he sighed, but pushed himself to run to the stairs.

Sam groaned as he got to his knees, looking around as he breathed hard. He could see his own breath. "Hello?"

A vase flew across the room from a fireplace, directly at his face, speeding fast through the air and followed up by a clock.

Sam frowned and took a breath, rolling his shoulders. He picked up a long iron pike and breathed hard as he looked around. "Come on...try it..."

The scream was harsh as the ghost materialized and rushed at him, knocking him over and trying to straddle him.

Sam fell back, groaning as he looked at her, breathing hard. He tried to reach the iron but it was too far away as he struggled.

She clawed at his chest, rippling his shirt open, the touch cold on his skin and body.

Sam cried out at the touch. It felt as if she was cutting him open, even if there was no blood. He watched her with fear, breathing harder. "Dean!"

She leant down close over him, breathing over his lips and face, the hands sliding over him, ripping more clothes on the way.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Dean shot her with the rock salt, breathing hard as he leant down over him and offered his hand. "You alright?"

Sam groaned as he took the hand, pulling himself up. "Been better...let's burn this bitch..."

"Garden?" he asked, leading him out as he breathed hard.

He nodded as he walked with him, groaning. "Yes...garden..."

He pulled him outside, shining the torch and breathing hard, trying to find the right one in the dark. "What do you think?"

He looked at them, taking a breath before moving to one. "Just...dates on them..."

"Oh son of a bitch!" he shouted, kicking one. "Come on!"

Sam grabbed a shovel and watched him, taking a breath. "The 1894 one," he finally said, watching him. "It's when she died."

Dean breathed hard, moving to help him. "Hope you didn't affect your memory in that fall..."

He watched him for a long moment, giving a weak smile. "Yeah...or else we are fucked..."

He lifted his head as he heard noise from the house before digging faster. "Fuck..."

He breathed hard and watched him as he dug, frowning. "Come on...bones, come on..."

Dean breathed hard, trying to get deeper. He stopped when he felt a clunk. "Ha! Ha ha!"

Sam laughed and knelt, getting the coffin open. "Okay...okay, female, bones...and look, they're all...shattered..."

"broken..." he sighed, frowning as he got the salt from his pocket, shaking it out. "No wonder she's pissed...."

He nodded, watching him before frowning, taking the lighter fluid to spray over the bones as well. "Dean...hurry!" he said and moved back, watching the ghost with shock.

He grabbed his lighter, starting it up as he breathed hard and dropping it onto the bones, stepping back.

Sam cried out as the ghost grabbed him, but seconds later she screamed as she went up in flames, making Sam fall back.

Dean grabbed him, breathing hard as he rubbed his arm. "You okay? You okay, Sam?"

He nodded as he watched him, holding his eyes. "Yeah...yeah, I am good..."

He let out a long breath of relief, laughing weakly as he looked down. "Son of a bitch..."

He smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around him, taking a deeper breath. "Jerk..."

He held him close, letting out a long breath, stroking his thighs. "My Bitch though."

He smiled at that, nodding as he kissed his neck. "Yeah...and you're mine."

He kissed him deeply, with relief at his being okay and possession at getting him back in one piece, stroking his hair back.

He moaned as he kissed him back, holding his hair tightly. He grinned as he broke the kiss. "I need a fucking bath..."

"I'll sponge you down..." he grinned, stroking his chest through the shredded shirt.

"Kinky fucker..." he laughed warmly and got up with him, breathing hard. "Right, bitch torched..."

"Then I can have that....." he let out a long breath, searching for his lighter.

He smiled warmly as he handed it over, kissing his neck. "There...only borrowed."

"You sure you're alright? She tore your clothes up pretty good..." he nodded to them with a frown.

He nodded and touched his own chest. "I'm bruised..." he admitted quietly.

"I'll take a look when we get back to the motel," he nodded, touching his back as he led him to the car slowly.

TBC


End file.
